


度蜜月2

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	度蜜月2

在了度蜜月的中段嘅晚上的時候，就在了酒店的房間內看了不少美好的風景，而八幡他就十分之好開心地向了彩加他講了心事，互相談心，因此他們就好開心地去休息，又去了洗澡，而八幡他們洗完，之後八幡他就覺得了今天可以好開心地做了一下的，並過了一個十分之好的日子，因此他們也去做得十分之開心，並是一個好美的夜晚。


End file.
